disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hulk
Captain America: The Winter Soldier Avengers: Age of Ultron Captain America: Civil War Spider-Man: Homecoming Thor: Ragnarok Avengers: Infinity War Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 Avengers 4 Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell}} |shows = The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Ultimate Spider-Man Avengers Assemble Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Phineas and Ferb Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Guardians of the Galaxy Spider-Man |games = ''Disney INFINITY'' series Marvel: Avengers Alliance Marvel vs. Capcom series |actor = Edward Norton (The Incredible Hulk) Mark Ruffalo |voice = |fullname = Robert Bruce Banner |alias = Bruce Banner Hulk (as his alter-ego) Bigfoot (referred to by Hawkeye) Dull creature (referred to by Loki) |personality = As the Hulk: Angry, hot-tempered, tough, powerful, loud, hateful and aggressive, impulsive, heroic, lovable, good-hearted, selfless As Bruce Banner: Intelligent, level-headed, sullen, sarcastic, heroic, responsible, selfless |appearance = In his Hulk form: Gigantic, very muscular, green skin, both dark olive (sometimes black) drab hair and eyebrows, bright green eyes, torn purple jeans, barefoot In his Bruce Banner form: Slender, fair skin, messy dark brown hair, brown eyes, spectacles |occupation = Captain America's master sergeant (as the Hulk) Scientist (as Banner) Drifter (when on the run from the military) |alignment = Good |affiliations = The Avengers S.H.I.E.L.D. |goal = |home = Manhattan, New York Brasil (formerly) Guatemala (for a short time) India (formerly) Gamma Base, New Mexico |friends = Tony Stark, Captain America, Nick Fury, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Betty Ross, Erik Selvig, Phil Coulson, Wolverine, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Vision, Thunderbolt Ross, Loki, Skurge, Valkyrie, |enemies = Loki (formerly), Chitauri, Abomination, Thunderbolt Ross (formerly), Ultron, Scarlet Witch (formerly), Quicksilver (formerly), Hela, Surtur, Grandmaster, Thanos |likes = His friends being safe, spending time with Betty, Betty being safe, Black Widow |dislikes = Loki (formerly), being called a monster, his friends being in danger, paparazzi, Betty in danger, Ultron |powers = Brute strength Speed Underwater/space survival Very high jumps Healing abilities Invulnerability Intellect Metamorphosis |weapons = His giant fists (as the Hulk) |quote = "Hulk smash!" "Puny god!" "AAAARGH!!!!" "Hulk Strongest One There Is!"}} The Incredible Hulk (real name Robert Bruce Banner) is a superhero who is featured in both the Marvel Cinematic Universe and in Marvel Animation. Bruce Banner is a brilliant scientist who suffered a freak accident and transforms into an immensely strong green-skinned monster called the Hulk whenever he gets angry. Hulk was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Background Personality Banner is a genius as an expert in the field of gamma radiation. He is overly sarcastic by guessing Hawkeye's joke. After having exposed to the gamma bomb he gained another personality that is monstrous, called the Hulk, that he can change into after his heart rate goes at a certain point by getting too excited or angry. He tries to maintain his heart rate by calming himself down, but it seems that he's able to bring out Hulk by will alone. Banner's personality is that of a kind doctor who likes meeting new people, such as Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, although he is not without a sarcastic side. He is a brilliant scientist whom Tony Stark likes and he makes great work which makes him a great scientist as well. Given that Bruce also sometimes can feel a little upset or angry and depending on what he's feeling. When he transforms into the Hulk then that means he's angry and he's not happy at all. But Bruce is a very nice guy and always helps out, even when it's very difficult for him to fit in with other people. He is known to also be very smart and intelligent and he knows what he's doing when he's performing experiments in his lab or workplace. As the Hulk, he is very aggressive especially when he changed into the Hulk when he was angry, after changing into the Hulk, he causes destruction to his surroundings and beats anything in his path, however, he has a soft spot for animals. After some time, Hulk respected people and had the thought of helping them instead of hurting them, such as when the Hulk rescued Hawkeye's men from a helicopter crash. He can get along with people very well, but can be easily irritated by others if they think that Hulk is only a monster. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Transformation:' Due to the Gamma Radiation that has mutated his body, Bruce is able to transform between his normal, unpowered human form and the form of one of the most powerful superhumans. Bruce has trouble with this ability as it only activates by pure aggression and requires force of will to summon it. In addition, this transformation has led to a dual consciousness, with one being Bruce and the Hulk. As of now, the Hulk is in charge of their shared body. He has only transformed back into Banner a handful of times. **'Superhuman Strength:' As the Hulk, Bruce has virtually unlimited superhuman strength at his disposal. He is strong enough to match his teammate Thor in combat, as well as break through the incredibly powerful gravitational influences of the villain Graviton. He is easily able to heft objects like tanks with one hand and use them akin to a baseball bat. Frankly he is capable of picking up any object he wants to. Bruce's strength increases when he is angry, and this is something that has led to the downfall of many villains. **'Superhuman Durability:' As the Hulk, Banner possesses near-invulnerability toward all types of harm. He has been struck with bullets, laser cannons, powerful, magical, and technological energy blasts, and falls from great heights with no injury. His durability is similar to that of Thor, Ronan the Accuser, and the Thing. **'Environmental Adaptation:' As the Hulk, Bruce can adapt to any environment, even airless space. Bruce can adapt to a wide diversity of hostile habitats. Bruce can harmonize his biological structure with the depths of the ocean. He can even speak in these inhospitable habitats. Bruce can eat, drink, breathe, and function normally in any environment. He does not need to eat, drink, or breath, and his ability to adapt to his environment is an inherent property, which is also enhanced and amplified by his rage, excitement, stress, and necessity. **'Weaponizing:' As the Hulk, Bruce had to make something useful out from any object and used them as melee and ranged weapons like tanks, missile launchers, signboards, cars on foes. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Hulk can heal even serious wounds within seconds. These attributes make him extremely difficult to kill, even if he is in his human form. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Bruce's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him nigh limitless endurance in all physical activities. His stamina and vitality are inexhaustible and limitless. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Bruce's stamina and vitality are inexhaustible and limitless. **'Superhuman Speed:' Bruce is capable of running faster than a human; Hulk could even surpass an aircraft while on land, he can swim at 100 knots, and keep up with Emil Blonsky. His reflexes have even been described as "lightning-fast reflexes", fast. Abilities *'Advanced Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Although he has not be formal training in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts; his fighting skills combined with his superhuman physical attributes, makes Hulk a formidable opponent alone in single combat. In his human form, Bruce received training in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts; in Brazil from a hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist expert. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Bruce possesses a genius-level intellect, famous for being one of the foremost geniuses of his generation. *'Master Scientist:' Bruce is one of the world's renowned scientist in fields such as Biochemistry, Nuclear Physics and, especially, Gamma Radiation. *'Expert Tactician:' Bruce is an extremely skilled tactician. *'Multilingualism:' Bruce is capable of fluently speaking English, Portuguese, Spanish, and Hindi. Equipment *'Stretchable Pants:' After the Battle of New York, Bruce became a consecrated member of the Avengers, he acquired a uniform with the main feature of stretching to fit his Hulk physique after his transformations. He uses a pair of trousers made with a flexible microfiber fabric, the material of which was shown to be extremely durable on several occasions, like when the team attacked the HYDRA Research Base, Bruce turned back into the Hulk with his pants still intact. *'Battle Axe:' As Bruce became a gladiator, the Hulk had gained a large special metallic battle axe that sutiable to his own size. *'Hammer:' With Bruce as a gladiator, the Hulk had also obtained a special metallic war hammer that aids him with battling others in the arena. After the Culver University's incident, Bruce used several pieces of equipment while he was a fugitive. Some of these were destroyed or confiscated by United States Armed Forces. To prevent clues, Bruce avoided the use of credit card, identity documents and phones. The materials he used included; *'Wrist-Mounted Cardiovascular Monitor:' A gauge used to monitor Bruce's heart rate, helping him to prevent a transformation into the Hulk. The first monitor was destroyed after Bruce's transformation in Brazil. The last one seen was given by Betty Ross and seized by United States Armed Forces. *'Laptop Computer:' A cheap laptop with an encrypted instant messaging software installed. Bruce used it to chat with "Mr. Blue" a.k.a. Samuel Sterns. Bruce always carried it in a backpack, so he could maintain a communication where he was. Appearances ''The Incredible Hulk'' Prior to the events of the film, Banner was hired by General Ross to work on research on radiation resistance. In reality, the project was an attempt at recreating the Super Soldier serum that was used on Captain America. Upon creating a feasible sample, Banner was so sure of himself that he exposed himself to gamma radiation to test the recreated serum, but the experiment transformed him into the Hulk. The Hulk demolished the lab, grievously injuring his girlfriend Betty and forcing him on the run. Now a fugitive from the United States, Banner worked in a soft drink bottling factory in Brazil while attempting to find a cure for his condition with the help of an Internet friend known to him as "Mr. Blue". To prevent another transformation, Banner underwent rigorous meditation to control his emotions and keep his pulse at a steady level. One day, "Mr. Blue" requested that Banner send him a sample of blood, which through some tests revealed a potential cure. However, Blue needed the data that changed him first in the first place. After Banner suffered a cut, a drop of his blood landed into a bottle of soft drink, which was eventually drunk by an unsuspecting, ill-fated customer. Following this, General Ross discovered his location and sent Emil Blonsky and a special forces team to apprehend him. While trying to evade the special forces, Banner was attacked by thugs and became the Hulk. The Hulk killed some of the thugs and the special forces team and escaped, leaving Blonsky unharmed. Banner wakes up in Guatemala, dazed by the experience and eventually makes his way to Culver University in the United States, where a now-recovered Betty was dating psychologist Doctor Leonard Samson. Unable to access his old lab to retrieve the data, he sees his old friend Stanley, a pizzeria owner, for a place to stay and a job as a delivery boy. Banner used this job to sneak past a Culver University security guard to try and retrieve his research, only to discover it was gone. When preparing to head off once again, Betty visited the pizzeria and spotted Banner, who fled to try and avoid her, however they later reunited, and he elected to stay with her one night. Learning that she possessed the last of the data, he explained her father's plan for him, and why he must continue running. While getting ready to leave, the military arrived, and Blonsky, enhanced by some of the experimental serum Ross had tried to produce himself, led the assault. While trapped and gased, Banner was angered by some soldiers trying to restrain Betty, and transformed into the Hulk. Despite Blonsky's increased strength, speed and agility, the Hulk crushed most of the bones in Blonsky's body before absconding with Betty to Smokey Mountain National Forrest with Betty and keeping her safe from a firing gunship. Banner sends the data to "Mr. Blue", and he and Betty traveled to Manhattan to meet with "Mr. Blue", Dr. Samuel Sterns. Accompanying Sterns to his lab, Banner and Betty learned that Sterns had indeed developed a possible antidote that may reverse Banner's transformations, however it might only prevent the current occurrence and not future ones, and that an overdose could possibly kill him. Despite the risks, Banner agreed to try, and was shocked into transforming with electricity and then reverted to normal with an injection of the serum and Betty's calming words. Exhilarated by the success of the antidote, Sterns revealed that he had synthesized Banner's blood sample into a large supply, with the intention of using it to enhance the human condition to the next evolutionary level. Appalled and fearful of the the Hulk's power falling into the wrong hands, Banner attempted to convince Sterns to destroy the blood supply when he was shot by a tranquilizer from one of General Ross' snipers, while Blonksy, further enhanced by Ross's serum, attacked Banner in an attempt to get him to transform but couldn't. As Banner was taken into custody, Blonsky, desperate for more power, confronted Sterns and demanded he subject him to a dose of the Banner's gamma radiation treatment. As a result, Blonsky mutated into a hideous titan, the Abomination, and went on a rampage in the city. Banner, realizing that he was the only one who could stop the Abomination, convinced General Ross to release him, and jumped out of Ross' helicopter, hoping the fall would stimulate a transformation. Banner's plans succeeded, and after a violent, pitched battle the Abomination was defeated when the Hulk brutally strangled him with a huge chain, but was stopped from killing him by Betty. The Hulk then fled the scene with the army in hot pursuit. Thirty one days later, Banner was staying in Bella Coola, British Columbia. Instead of trying to suppress his transformations, he began attempting to initiate them in a controlled manner. As his eyes turned green, a grin appeared on his face. ''The Avengers Later, he was living in India as a Doctor, living a quiet life he was tricked into meeting Natasha Romanoff and was inducted into the Avenger Initiative to assist with locating the Tesseract. After meeting the rest of the members; Thor, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers. He befriended them, and begin working with them to locate the Tesseract along with Stark. He and Tony also spoke with Captain America, for Fury's reasons for the Tesseract. He also was manipulated by Loki's scepter but was able to snap back as the computer began locating the Tesseract however at that time Hawkeye, who was brainwashed by Loki begin an attack on the Helicarriers which made Banner transform into Hulk and when on a rampage. He eventually turned back into Banner, as he arrived to the Battle of New York and rejoined The Avengers to assist them as well as apologize to Romanoff for earlier attacking her. He finally controlled his anger, claiming he is always anger and transformed into the Hulk and began attacking the Chitauri and the Leviathan. During the battle he punches Thor for their earlier fight in the Helicarrier. Hulk also entered Stark Tower and simply beat Loki with no effort, calling him a puny god after defeating him and rejoined the battle. Later, World Security Council ordered Fury to send a nuclear missile at New York to neutralize the threat but would kill a whole lot of people, he dismissed the order and the Council had someone hijack it but Iron Man flew it up at the Chitauri wormhole destroying the army and saved Iron Man as he fell. Later, after the battle they all eat at the Shwarma palace which Stark suggested and were interrupted by War Machine who arrived late to assist in the battle. Later, as Loki was send back with Thor to answer for his crimes and with the Tesseract he and Stark left together as the Avengers went separate ways. Iron Man 3 Sometime later, Tony Stark went to talk with his friend Dr. Banner to talk about his tantrums but he fell asleep as soon as the session started but Tony just kept telling him more of his stories, making him fall back asleep. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Banner was mentioned by Agent Jasper Sitwell, as one of Project Insight's targets who are a threat to HYDRA. Avengers: Age of Ultron'' A couple of years since the Battle of New York, the Avengers discovered the location of the scepter that was in a HYDRA base in Sokovia. They attacked the base, and recovered the scepter. When they returned to the tower, Stark convinced him to assist him with creating Ultron a peacekeeping intelligence robot as everyone leaves J.A.R.V.I.S. awakens Ultron who instead goes Rogue and kills J.A.R.V.I.S.. After the victory, Stark organized a party and during it he flitters with Romanoff making him realize the two has feelings for each other and while the Avengers attempted to lift Thor's hammer they were all unsuccessful including Banner than Thor teased them. They were than attacked by Ultron and the Iron Legion which Ultron forced them to attack them. After a brief battle, they managed to destroy Ultron but was able defeat it but claimed it would return. They later learned, Ultron had made himself a new body Wolfgang von Strucker and was planning to steal Vibranium from Ulysses Klaue. During the battle from getting Ultron to acquire the Vibranium Banner stayed in the Quinjet but got manipulated by Scarlet Witch's abilities turning him into the Hulk and made him attack the city in South Africa but was eventually defeated by Iron Man in his Hulk Buster armor. With the public ridiculing them for his rampage, Banner along with the Avengers took refugee at Clint Barton's home. There, Banner and Widow planned to elope after they defeat Ultron. Nick Fury also arrived at the homestead, to speak with them. During the conversation, Banner realized that Ultron was planning to evolve and targeted Helen Cho to create a synthetic, organic body. While Banner was brought back to the Avengers Tower by Fury, the Avengers flew to Seoul to take the synthetic body from Ultron, and Stark went to the NEXUS base in Oslo to find the person who prevented Ultron from obtaining nuclear launch codes. Stark and Barton returned to the Avengers Tower, where Stark revealed that JARVIS was still alive. Together, Banner and Stark uploaded JARVIS's consciousness into Ultron's vision. Rogers arrived with the Maximoff twins and ordered them to shut down the project, with the two groups in argument and Banner personally threatening that he would kill Wanda without becoming the Hulk. Just then, Thor arrived and completed the creation. After Thor explained that the stone in Ultron's vision was an Infinity Stone, the creation, known as the Vision, revealed himself as worthy of Thor's hammer. The Avengers found Romanoff imprisoned by Ultron in Sokovia. While the Avengers warded off Ultron's army, Banner infiltrated Ultron's lair and rescued Romanoff. Banner was determined to run off with Romanoff and live peacefully, but Romanoff forced him into becoming the Hulk to finish Ultron off. The Hulk participated in the final battle, but afterwards flew off in the Avengers Quinjet, wanting to hide alone. ''Captain America: Civil War A year after the Battle of Sokovia and Banner going off the grid, when an incident occurred in Lagos with Scarlet Witch accidently killing many people in Lagos when stopping a bomb set of by Crossbones to kill Captain America. Thadduess Ross now Secretary of State visited The Avengers at their facility to present the Sokovia Accords, Banner was mentioned by Ross along with Thor if Cap knew their location of one of the reasons of the Accords. Ross than showed footage of the constant collateral damage of The Avengers missions; Battle of New York, Battle at Treskilion, Battle of Sokovia, and Mission in Lagos. One of them during the Battle of New York, Hulk was hopping from building roof to roof however causing debris fall and hit citizens. Stark and Romanoff mention Banner after Rogers and Wilson escape with Barnes where Stark mentions that they could use Banner at that moment but Romanoff doubts him asking if Banner would really be on their side. Thor: Ragnarok The Hulk would eventually arrive on Sakaar, where he would become a local celebrity and gladiator. Because the Hulk appreciates finally being loved, he has remained in Hulk form for two years, never turning back into Banner. Other appearances Video games [[Disney INFINITY (series)|''Disney INFINITY series]] Hulk appears as a playable character in Disney INFINITY 2.0 and 3.0. ''Marvel vs. Capcom'' series Hulk appears as a playable character in the Capcom crossover fighting games Marvel Super Heroes, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, and Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Gallery Trivia *In Avengers Assemble, Hulk has a collection of glass animals that he is very fond of, referred to as "The Zoo" by Iron Man and Captain America. Made for him by Glorian, an inter-dimensional craftsman, each one represents a different adventure he has had over the years. Anyone who breaks one of his glass figurines earns his instant wrath, as Hawkeye discovered to his dismay in the episode "Mojo World". Most of the Avengers have learned to steer clear of "The Zoo". *When Banner became a member of the Avengers, Tony Stark designed for him special pants for his Hulk physique. *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' features an alternate, grey version of the Hulk known as "Mr. Fixit". *In the animated series, Hulk rarely becomes Bruce again. *With the exception of Thor: Ragnarok, Tony Stark is in every single film that Bruce Banner is in every single Marvel Cinematic Universe film together as well as both mentioned. Banner was mentioned in Thor and Captain America: The Winter Soldier, which Stark was also mentioned in as well. Category:Superheroes Category:The Avengers characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Monsters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Adults Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Characters Category:Iron Man 3 characters Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:American characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Lovers Category:Thor characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Shapeshifters Category:Disney Tsum Tsum Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Protagonists